Recuperando El tiempo Perdido
by Rupert Fan
Summary: Ron y Hermione solo tienen El ultimo dia para decirse la verdad... no lo hacen... Ese fue el Fin? ....... R/Hr 100% and 4e
1. El comienzo

Nota: estahistoria la volvi a subir... puesto que quiero que se encuentre con mi actual cuenta.. y la habia subido en otra! espeor que no les moleste.  
  
  
  
  
Era un día nublado en Hogwarts. Solo faltaban una semana para que se acabaran las clases. Voldemort había desaparecido por completo, todos los mortifagos estaban encarcelados. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Un joven alto, con muchas pecas en la cara y un cabello rojo fuego estaba en su habitación, este joven era Ronald Weasly. Todos en el castillo celebraban la derrota del señor tenebroso. En cambio el estaba muy preocupado. Sus 2 mejores amigos habían luchado contra Voldemort y estaban realmente heridos. El chico se maldecía a si mismo por no haber estado ahí con ellos para ayudarlos. Pero realmente no era su culpa, puesto que la profesora McGonagall lo había detenido y estaba limpiando una mazmorra. A el le preocupaba bastante lo que a su amigo Harry le pasaba, estaba inconsciente y con raspones por todos lados; pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de que Hermione estuviera dañada, ella también estaba inconsciente y aunque no tan llena de raspones como el chico Potter. Se levanto aquel día y se visitó lo mas rápido que pudo, bajo por escaleras y paso largos pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, entro silenciosamente y vio a su amigo Harry desayunando.  
  
-Harry! Ya despertaste! Como estas?  
  
-así es Ron! Me da mucho gusto verte! Y me da mucho gusto que tu no estuvieras ahí..  
  
-que??? Ni me lo menciones! Me odio por no estar con Uds.  
  
-Vamos! Es mejor limpiar mazmorras que enfrentarse al señor tenebroso!  
  
-Muy gracioso Harry! No pudo Quien-tu-sabes quitarte el "buen sentido de humor"que tienes antes de morir?- Harry abrió la boca para responder, lo mas seguro decir otro chiste, pero el quejido de una joven al otro lado de una cortina los sorprendió.  
  
-Hermione!- grito el chico pelirrojo y paso rápidamente hacia la otra cama. La chica había despertado también, y al ver a Ron una sonrisa en sus labios golpeados broto- Note muevas!- le ordeno Ron con preocupación- necesitas descanso.... y Harry interrumpió del otro lado de la cortina  
  
-a mi no me dijiste eso Ron! Se notan tus preferencias- el chico Weasly recorrió la cortina y los 2 chicos en las camas se vieron  
  
-un gusto verte de nuevo Hermione  
  
-igualmente Harry.. pero que decías de las preferencias?-le pregunto Hermione volteando a ver con una sonrisa gigante a Ron. Harry estaba apunto de hablar cuando Ron lo interrumpió...  
  
-Son ideas tontas de Harry, el y sus bromas de mal gusto, ya lo conoces- se sonrojo un poco. La señora Pomfrey llego en ese momento hasta la cama de Hermione y le sonrió  
  
-Que bueno ke ya estas bien linda, hoy mismo podrán salir de la enfermería y disfrutar del baile de despedida para uds. Que se celebrara el viernes...  
  
-HOY MISMO? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ELLA NO PUEDE SALIR HOY! ESTA MAL! NECESITA DESCANSO- grito un poco desesperado ron- HARRY PUEDE SALIR, POR QUE ESTA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, PERO ELLA? NO SE A REPUESTO DEL TODO...  
  
Harry voltio a ver a Hermione y mientras su amigo seguida discutiendo con la Sra. Pomfrey el le dirigió unas cuantas palabras a su amiga  
  
-De eso hablaba... una completa preferencia- la chica solo sonrió y vio como Ron seguía insistiéndole a la enfermera, pero no lo logro. Hermione se sonrojo cuando mientras se deleitaba viendo a Ron, este voltio y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron.  
  
Después de pasar casi todo el día en la enfermería, los 3 salieron de ahí, por fin podían estar en paz, sin preocuparse por nadie que los quisiera matar, bueno solo había una excepción: Snape.  
  
Los 3 se dirigieron al gran salón y al momento de entrar, todo estallo en aplausos! Saludaban a los 3, ya que aun cuando Ron no había estado en la batalla final, había estado en todas las anteriores, o si no en la mayoría. Por fin cuando se sentaron el profesor Dumbledore pidió silencio y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Alumnos y alumnas. Estamos a solo 1 semana de que todos partan a sus casas, y este año despediremos a 3 muy importantes alumnos! Que han hecho lo imposible por salvar a los demás, se han arriesgado al borde de la muerte por ayudarse unos a otros, por ayudarnos a todos. Todos sabemos de quienes estoy hablando, pero me gustaría nombrarlos para que juntos le brindemos un aplauso aun mayor que el anterior. Pero antes de eso les pediré un favor a todos... Recuérdenlos toda su vida, puesto que gracias a ellos tendrán una vida tranquila, gracias a ellos seguirán teniendo vida. Cuentéenselo a sus hijos, a su nietos y estos se lo contaran a los suyos, así ellos siempre vivirán en nuestra mente, serán inmortales seguirán vivos en cada unos de nosotros... Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly y Harry Potter- el salón de nuevo estallo en aplauso, ahora todos los presentes estaban parados, los 3 se sentían las personas mas populares de Hogwarts. El director pidió de nuevo silencio y siguió- por ellos y gracias a ellos, el próximo viernes habrá un baile en su honor, así es que... vallan consiguiendo pareja- el profesor Dumbledore guiño un ojo y se sentó de nuevo.  
  
Desde ese momento todos comenzaban a cuchichiar sobre quien seria su pareja, en cambio Ron, Harry y Hermione no lo hacían, ellos estaban seguros de quien seria su pareja. Aunque su pareja no lo supiera. Faltaban 2 días para el baile, cuando los 3 estaban en la sala común. Hermione leyendo el profeta, y sus amigos jugando al ajedrez mágico; Ginny entro a través del retrato de la dama gorda y se sentó justo enseguida de Hermione. Harry al verla dejo su partido de ajedrez y fue hacia ella, sin oír las quejas de Ron  
  
-Ginny podría hablar contigo?-la chica nombrada se ruborizo, pero no como las otras veces  
  
-si, claro Harry... de que quieres hablar?  
  
-Podríamos ir a otro lugar?  
  
-esta bien- y los 2 se levantaron para desaparecer tras el retrato. Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala común, pero ella seguía leyendo. A ron eso le molesto un poco y aburrió también, así es que trato de sacar una platica  
  
-Hermione, con quien iras al baile?  
  
-no lo se, creo que no llevare pareja- contesto la chica sin despegar sus ojos del periódico  
  
-pero si te lo han pedido como 10 personas, a todas les has dicho que no?  
  
-así es Ronald- seguía sin mirarlo  
  
-Hermione te veras ridícula sin pareja  
  
-No necesito pareja para divertirme, además tal vez Víktor venga y pueda bailar con el- le contesto segura y esta vex lo miro de una forma retadora. Ella sabia cuanto le molestaba a ron el que mencionara a Krum.  
  
-Viktor, Víktor, Víktor, es lo único de lo que hablas?  
  
-Por supuesto que no, es la primera vex que lo menciono en lo que va del trimestre- le sonrió de una manera triunfante y siguió- No se por que lo odias tanto y es tu ídolo a la vez... como puede ser eso posible Ronald?  
  
-Yo no lo odio... simplemente que me molesta que sea tu único tema  
  
-Oh Ron! No es mi único tema!!! Yo no tengo la culpa de que te pongas tan celoso solo al oir su nombre  
  
-celoso yo? YO NO ME PONGO CELOSO DE EL! ADEMÁS POR QUE HIBA A ESTARLO?- una pelea típica se aproximaba  
  
-Tu sabes muy bien por que Ronald! TAL VEZ SI ACEPTARAS LO OBVIO, TODO SERIA MAS FÁCIL PARA LOS 2...  
  
-QUE ES LO QUE SEGÚN TU TENGO QUE ACEPTAR?  
  
-VAMOS RONALD! YA NO ERES UN NIÑO! EN 3 DIAS ESTARAS FUERA DE LA ESCUELA, TENDRAS RESPONSABILIDADES! NECESITAS MADURAR!  
  
-Yo estoy bien así Hermione! Y no por que no haya recibido 1000 ofrecimientos de trabajo como tu, me hace inmaduro..  
  
-ARG! YO NO HABLO DEL TRABAJO RON!  
  
-entonces de que diablos estas hablando? Yo no oculto nada Hermione, no le tengo celos a TU VICKY y soy lo suficiente maduro para saber lo que hago Ok? -Ok entonces has lo que quieras-y se levanto de su asiento. Cuando estaba apunto de desaparecerse por las escaleras que llevan a su dormitorio se detuvo y volvio hacia ron- y sobre quien ire al baile... le escribiré a Mi vicky e ire con el...- Ron solo gruño y ella siguió su camino al dormitorio.  
  
Al día siguiente el ambiente entre los 3 amigos estaba muy tenso, pero cuando Ginny llego, ese ambiente cambio un poco. Se sentó enseguida de Harry y lo beso en la mejilla. Ron que se había dado cuenta de esto ultimo hablo:  
  
-Y por que fue eso? Su cumpleaños es hasta julio Ginny...- La chica estaba apunto de hablar, cuando Harry decidió hacerlo primero que ella  
  
-Somos novios!- Ron y Hermione se emocionaron de mas y casi todo el comedor se enteraba de lo sucedido  
  
-En horas buena, Harry! Yo siempre supe que sentías algo por mi Hermanita  
  
-bueno si... esto...  
  
-Felicidades! Vex Ginny yo te lo dije! Te dije ke esto hiba a pasar un día... bueno aunque me equivoque en algo- al momento que dijo esto ultimo, voltio a ver con recelo a Ron, quien trato de evitar su mirada, pues todavía estaban enojados el uno con el otro.  
  
-Hermione Ron, no puede ser que se peleen hasta 2 días antes de salir de la escuela!-los regaño Harry.-Es la hora perfecta para pedirse perdón y aclarar los malentendidos.  
  
-Horas perfecta? OH dios! Lo olvide por completo... tengo que ir a la estación a recibir a Viktor.. Ginny quisiera acompañarme? No quiero ir sola...  
  
-bueno yo... preferiría quedarme con Harry  
  
-que valla con nosotras  
  
-NO! Ginny y yo nos quedaremos aquí... que valla Ron contigo...  
  
-Por que yo??  
  
-Hermanito! No dejaras que Hermione valla sola hasta Hogsmade, podría pasarle algo...  
  
-PFFF solo ire para hacerles el favor, y por que no quiero verlos acurrucados frente a mi- Harry y Ginny sonrieron triunfantes. Hermione se levanto de su lugar y salio del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, con Ron tras ella. Gran parte del camino no hablaron, puesto que Hermione casi corria.  
  
-Oye.. Hermione Granger, no soy tu perrito lo sabias?  
  
-que? No lo eres? Siempre pensé que si...-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
-Aug! Como sea... llegaron a la estación de tren y Viktor ya estaba ahí..  
  
-Herrmione! Como estas?  
  
-Viktor! Ke bueno verte de nuevo, te había extrañado tanto- parecía como si lo que dijera lo hiciera para herir a Ron, pero este no ponía mucha atención.  
  
-Hola Ron!  
  
-Que hay Viktor? Veo que has mejorado tu ingles  
  
-Si, un poco... todo por Hermione..  
  
-Nos vamos?- interrumpió Hermione y los 3 subieron a un carruaje, puesto que no podían caminar con los baúles que llevaba Krum. Al llegar al castillo, mucha gente lo veía, hubo personas que hasta autógrafos le pedían, y aprovechaban para pedírselo a Ron y Hermione también, en su mayoría alumnos de primer grado.  
  
-este.. Ron, por que no has hablado? A pasado algo entre uds.?  
  
-claro que no Viktor! Lo que pasa es que ron tiene que madurar, y le gusta hacerlo en silencio  
  
-Yo no NECESITO MADURAR HERMIONE!  
  
-CLARO QUE SI, ERES UN CHIQUILLO, SIGUES PENSANDO COMO CHIQUILLO Y NO ERES CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR LO QUE SIENTES!  
  
-LO UNICO QUE SIENTO, ES QUE TU Y YO NO DEBERÍAMOS NISIQUIERA SER AMIGOS- Hermione no pudo rezongar contra esto, puesto que se había quedado muy asombrada y Ron ya estaba a metros de ahí... a Hermione se le salieron unas lagrimas. Krum la vio y la abrazo... Ron en cambio hiba todo enojado a quien sabe donde y se dio cuenta de lo grave que era lo que había dicho, entonces decidió regresar. Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta por una esquina cuando escucho hablar a Krum y Hermione y decidió solo escuchar sin ser visto:  
  
-Hermione, esta vez no te puedes negar a que te demuestre lo mucho que significas para mi- Krum la seguía abrazándola mientras ella lloraba aun mas fuerte  
  
-Lo se Viktor... te rechacé por ya sabes la razón! Y ya vez como esta la situación...-lloro aun mas cuando dijo lo ultimo  
  
-entonces Hermione! Ven a Bulgaria conmigo, podrías trabajar en el ministerio, yo conseguí que te ofrecieran ese trabajo para que estuvieras cerca de mi... Ven a Bulgaria por favor!  
  
-Lo pensare, de veras lo haré Viktor! Ahora por que no vamos a la sala común, necesito arreglarme..-el asintió y caminaron hasta la sala común. Mientras que Ron seguía impactado al oír eso Hermione! Se va a Bulgaria? Mi Hermione en Bulgaria, lejos de ti?; espera que acabo de decir: Mi Hermione? Suspiro y se quedo otro momento parado ahí asimilando lo que había oído y después pensó Si, dije Mi Hermione, lo dije por que Es Mia   
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	2. El Baile

2- El Baile-  
  
La situación entre Hermione y Ron seguía exactamente igual. No se hablaban y apenas y se miraban, pero Ron se sentía mal el no poder estar con ella por su orgullo, y después de haber oído lo de: "irse a Bulgaria" quedo mas traumado.  
Faltaban solo 2 horas para el baile. Ron le había pedido a una chica de 5to que fuera con el, ella obviamente acepto rápidamente, era un honor ir con el. Para ron también, puesto que era la chica mas guapa de 5to.  
  
A las 8:30 de la noche, ron y Harry estaban en la sala común, esperando a sus parejas, Ginny lucia un ello traje de azul cielo, no tenia mucho maquillaje, pero se seguía viendo simplemente la mas bella para Harry. Después de unos minutos de esperar solo en la sala común, Krum entro en ella, lo mas elegante posible que lo hacia ver mucho mejor.  
  
-Hola Ron- dijo Viktor Krum de una manera amable  
  
-Que hay Viktor- Ron siempre lo saludaba con las mismas palabras, pero cada vez había mas frialdad en esas palabras.  
  
-No ha bajado Hermione?  
  
-La vez aquí?- a Krum le molesto como le contesto y no soporto reclamarle  
  
-Mira Weasly, eres una persona realmente desagradable, pierdes las mejores oportunidades de tu vida, solo por tu maldito orgullo, y Hermione tiene razón, eres una persona muy inmadura. Ya me canse de tu forma de ser conmigo, yo eh tratado de tener una buena relación contigo, aun cuando se la vdd.  
  
-Tu no te metas en mi vida Vicky.. lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debería de preocuparte en lo mínimo-contesto Ron que estaba rojo de la furia que contenía  
  
-No me preocupa lo que tu hagas mientras no dañe a Hermione! Pero ya la has dañado demasiado, una mas Weasly.... y date por hombre muerto!  
  
-Yo no eh dañado a Hermione!   
  
-Claro que lo has hecho, lo has hecho por ke Hermione te....  
  
-Viktor!- era Hermione con una cara de espanto- Vamos al baile- Krum la tomo de la mano y salieron de la sal común,. Ron pudo oír que Hermione lo regañaba mientras salían por el retrato.  
  
Ron estaba realmente muy enojado, pero también confundido que era lo que Krum le había querido decir?.   
Una voz melodiosa lo devolvió a la tierra de sus pensamientos  
  
-estoy lista Ron- decía la chica de 5to curso que era su pareja, su nombre era Brithany.  
Ron le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto y los 2 llegaron hasta el baile, que ya estaba a punto de reventar; todos en la pista estaban bailando al compás de la música, era una música muy movida.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se acerco a Ron  
  
-Sr. Weasly, Ud. y su compañera se sentaran en la segunda mesa de honor, justo enfrente de la mesa de los profesor, por favor acompáñenme- Ron así lo hizo. La profesora los guió hasta una mesa, donde estaban Hermione y Krum sentados. Después llegaron Harry y Ginny muy sonrientes y cansados  
  
-Hola Ron... y quien es tu compañera?  
  
-Ella es Brithany.. cursa 5to  
  
-Hola Brithany, ya te había visto en la sala común, pero no sabia que te llevabas con Ron-dijo la pequeña Weasly, mientras miraba a la chica  
  
-Bueno...-Ron la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo que lo quedara mal frente a Hermione  
  
-Claro que nos llevábamos Ginny, que tu no nos vieras juntos no quieres decir que no es así....- Entonces Hermione entro en la platica  
  
-Es un gusto Brithany... yo soy Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry...- pensó Ron - Y el es Krum, Viktor Krum  
  
-Es tu novio Hermione- pregunto inocentemente Brithany  
  
-No, es solo un amigo- esto hizo sentir un poco triste a Krum, pero Feliz a Ron  
  
-Mucho gusto... Viktor  
  
-Igualmente... Brit... perdón que no lo pueda decir completo, pero tengo problemas con el ingles  
  
-No hay problema...- en ese momento ron jalo a Brithany hacia la pista de baile  
  
-Vamos a bailar Brit- ella acepto con gusto, y fueron seguidos por Hermione y Viktor. Al momento en el que llegaron a la pista, la música se torno de movida a balada, Ron no lo dudo un momento, y rodeo con uno de sus brazos a Brithany por la cintura y con el otro tomo su cintura. Krum hizo exactamente lo mismo con Hermione y comenzaron a bailar.  
  
Ron no le quitaba la vista a Hermione, el tenia que hablar con ella, pero esta no quería ni voltearlo a ver. Pero mientras bailaban y ron la miraba, Hermione levanto su cara del hombro de Krum y vio a Ron, se cruzaron sus miradas y ninguno de los 2 la quito durante toda la canción, Hermione pudo ver en los ojos de Ron una preocupación, como si le estuviera rogando para que no hiciera algo. Cuando la canción termino, sus miradas se separaron, al igual que ellos mismo de su pareja de baile.  
  
-Brithany, te molestaría que te acompañara a la mesa y te dejara sola unos segundos?-le pregunto ron a su pareja con ternura  
  
-Bueno, si es realmente necesario, esta bien- Ron la acompaño a la mesa y la dejo con Ginny y Harry, después fue hasta donde esta Krum bailando con Hermione y toco el hombro de Krum con un dedo  
  
-Disculpa, podría bailar con Hermione solo esta canción?  
  
-Weasly, ya sabes mi advertencia...-dijo Viktor Krum   
  
-Si lo se. Krum.. ahora me permites?- Viktor se despego de Hermione, y fue hasta la mesa de honor. Hermione solo miraba hacia el suelo. Ron la acerco así si mismo rodeándola con sus 2 brazos; después la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. Tardaron un tiempo en hablarse, pues Ron mantenía una pelea interna; Cuando por fin se decidió, acerco sus labios a los oído de Hermione y hablo:  
  
-Hermione, no puedes irte... no puedes dejarme...(se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y corrigió)... dejarnos, a Harry, Ginny y a mi... no puedes destruir 7 años de amistad....- Hermione levanto la cabeza y puso una cara de enojo  
  
-Yo no la voy a destruir Ron, tu te encargas de eso, y parece que te agrada tu trabajo.- Tomo aire y siguió- Tu fuiste quien me dijo que no querías ser mas mi amigo... además según tu a donde me voy?  
  
-A Bulgaria, Krum te lo pidió no?  
  
-Ron! Estabas escuchando mi conversación con Viktor?  
  
-Fue accidentalmente Hermione, te lo juro.... yo no quise... lo siento... yo...tu... bueno... te iras?  
  
-No lo se... Viktor a sido tan bueno conmigo desde el primer día que me dirigió la palabra, siento como si le debiera un gran favor; además me ayudo en los momentos mas difíciles, el es un gran hombre...  
  
-Harry y yo también hemos estado contigo.. Ginny también, todos te hemos apoyado...  
  
-El sabe algo que ustedes no, Ronald, jamás hubiera podido contárselo a Harry, o a Ginny y mucho menos a ti..- Ron al oír esto se enojo, realmente se enojo   
  
-Hermione! Confías mas en el, que en nosotros? Que en mi? No lo puedo creer- Ron dejo de bailar y se separo de Hermione  
  
-Ron, no lo entenderías; lo que Viktor sabes podría perjudicar aun mas nuestra amistad de lo que tu la has perjudicado  
-Yo no eh hecho nada Hermione... yo eh sido el mismo de siempre...  
  
-Claro! El mismo de siempre... poniéndote celoso de Viktor con solo oír su nombre...  
  
-Hermione! Eres imposible de veras, Vamos te acompañare con Krum- Ron le ofreció su mano, pero ella la rechazo y camino sola hasta la mesa, seguida por Ron. La gente comenzaba a despejar la pista para la cena. Ron trataba de no pensar en Hermione y ponerle atención a su pareja, pero era imposible; verla ahí tan feliz con los "malos chiste de Krum", según pensaba Ron, lo hacia enojarse aun mas...  
  
-Ron, ron, que paso con Hermione, hablaste con ella, sobre lo de Bulgaria?- preguntaba Harry a su mejor amigo  
  
-Si, lo hice, me dijo que no sabia si irse o no- imito la voz de Hermione:- "Viktor es una gran hombre"... por favor!   
  
-y le dijiste algo sobre... ya sabes.. lo que sientes?- Harry seguía interrogando a su amigo, el era el único que había logrado que Ron aceptara lo que sentía por ella, pero fuera de el, todos pensaban que Ron odiaba a Hermione.  
  
-Claro que no Harry, que querías? Que se lo dijera para que me contestara:- de nuevo imito la voz de Hermione- "o yo quiero a Viktor, Ronald"  
  
-Vamos, Ron, sabes que no te contestaría eso...- Ron no hacia caso a lo que pensaba Harry acerca de Hermione. El seguía aferrado a la idea de que Hermione quería a Krum.  
  
El baile llegaba a su fin, Todos la habían pasado muy bien, hasta Ron, puesto que su pareja era realmente simpática y guapa. Casi lograba que se olvidara de Su Hermione.  
  
Llegado el fin de baile, Ron acompaño a Brithany hasta la sala común, donde se despidió de ella, y salió de nuevo en busca de Harry y Ginny. Al salir de la torre, encontró a Hermione y Krum abrazados; al momento que pasaba junto a ellos, se separaron y siguieron hablando, Ron pudo escuchar una parte de su platica.  
  
-Bien Hermione, 5 de julio, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto...  
  
-Si Viktor, bueno yo me voy a la cama, Buenas noches...- Ron mientras se alejaba por el pasillo oyó como Hermione le daba un beso, no podía saber si era en la mejilla o en la boca, y no quiso voltear a ver esa escena, después se hoyo la voz de Hermione dando la contraseña (Trío famoso) y entrar a la torre. Escucho pasos corre hasta donde el estaba  
  
-Ey, Weasly- era Viktor Krum que le gritaba para que se detuviera. Ron voltio haciéndose el que no sabia quien le hablaba.  
  
-Eh? Que... a eres tu Krum, que quieres?  
  
-Ya que talvez no te vuelva a ver en mi vida, quería disculparme por lo de la sala común, ya sabes! No quiero que alguien me odie de por vida.... las paces¿?- pregunto Krum, mientras extendía una mano hasta casi pegar con Ron  
  
-No me volverás a ver en tu vida? Que acaso no vendrás a visitar a Hermione a Londres de nuevo?- Ron ponía cara de felicidad, pero lo que Krum le dijo se la quito  
  
-No, no es eso Weasly. Yo seguiré viendo a Hermione, pero no tendré que venir a Londres para hacerlo...- ahora quien tenia cara de felicidad era Viktor. Quien ya había bajado su manos, al ver ninguna respuesta de Ron  
  
-Que quieres decir con eso?- Ron trataba de disimular su preocupación  
  
-Quiero decir, que Hermione se ira a Bulgaria, no es fabuloso?-   
  
-Si fabuloso... acepto tu propuesta- le extendió la mano a Krum y la estrecharon durante unos segundos- Bueno, este yo tengo que ir a buscar a Harry, no vemos- y se alejo del lugar. Después de vagar por casi todo el castillo, no encontró a Harry, de seguro estaba afuera con Ginny y no querían ser molestados, entonces decidió ya no buscarlos, si no solo caminar, era su penúltimo día en Hogwarts, el domingo a las 11 de la mañana se alejaría de ahí, y no tendría que volver de nuevo el siguiente año. Siguió explorando el castillo durante 2 largas horas, el sueño parecía como si no existiera para el, puesto que no tenia ganas de dormir, recordó todo lo que sus amigos y el habían pasado, recordaba a Hermione, y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Hasta que sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.  
  
-Weasly, son las 3 de la mañana y Ud. Vagando por el castillo?- Era Snape, con su cabello grasiento y su cara de odio- 5 puntos menos para...  
  
-Profesor, las clases se han acabado, no puede quitarme puntos...-Snape puse cara de instatisfaccion y solo lo obligo para que se fuera a la sala comun. Ron no podia reclamarle nada, aun cuando le haya hecho la vida imposible, le dolia el que no lo fuera a ver nunca mas, pero tal vez se encontraria a alguien como el en el ministerio de magia, Ron habia conseguido trabajo en el departamento de deportes y juegos magicos.  
  
Al llegar frente a la señora gorda, esta lo regaño por haberla despertado, y despues de que Ron le dio la contraseña este entro, mientras miles de lagrimas recorrian su cara puesto que recordo lo que le habia dicho Krum. la sala comun estaba vacia, segun el vio un poco de fuego todavia brillaba en una de las chimeneas. entonces Ron vio a una choca sentada frente a la chimenea con su cabello castaño y espeso ademas de enmarañado, leyendo un libro: Era Hermione. Ron se detuvo un momento por la impresion y en ese instante Hermione voltio a verlo, dandose cuenta de las lagrimas de Ron. este siguio caminando, pero sus lagrimas no cesaban, entonces la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.  
  
-Por que lloras Ron?- decia mientras se levantava lentamente de su asiento e hiba hasta donde estaba su amigo.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
-Ron, nadie llora por nada, que te pasa?  
  
-Me pasa que creo que alguien tomo una desicion muy poco justa- le contesto Ron, con un poco de coraje, pero llorando aun mas  
  
-Y sabes por que tomo esa desicion?  
  
-No lo se, y no me interesa la verdad- Ron se voltio y siguio subiendo las escaleras que lo llevan a su habitación  
  
-Nunca has pensado que tu tendras la oportunidad para detener a esa persona y no la has utilizado?- dijo Hermione, antes de que si amigo se desapareciera..  
  
-Que quieres decir con eso?   
  
-Eso es algo que tu tienes que descubrir, Buenas noches- y Hermione se devolvio a su sillon a leer su libro dejando a un Ron aun mas confundido.  
  
Y asi Ron despues de darle muchas vueltas al asunto logro conciliar el sueño, pero muchas preguntas Rondaban en su cabeza:  
¿Por que Krum decia que dañaba a hermione?  
¿Que era lo que el tenia que hacer para detener a Hermione?  
¿Que es lo que tenia que descubrir?  
  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	3. El Ultimo Dia en Hogwarts

Capitulo 3- Lo Ultimo en Hogwarts -  
  
El dia siguiente al baile, muy poca gente se habia dspertado temprano, pues la mayoria estaba cansada de tanta energia depositaba en el baile. pero Ron era la excepcion se habia dormido a las 4 de la mañana y despertado a las 8, ese era su ultimo dia completo en hogworts, pues al dia siguiente se tendria que ir del colegio en la mañana. Vio a todas las camas de sus compañeros y los vio ahi aun dormidos, hundidos en sus sueños no los queria molestar , asi es que solo entro al baño para darse una ducha. cuando salio de ella, ya todos sus compañeros estaban despiertos.  
  
-Eyr Ron, a que horas llegaste ayer?- preguntaba Neville un poco adormilado  
  
- A las 4 por que?  
  
-Hermione te estuvo buscando, no la viste en la sala comun cuando llegaste- le contesto su amigo Harry- parecia algo triste, pero no me quiso decir nada y nego estar mal.  
  
-Si la vi y no me comento nada- Los 2 se vieron durante un rato sospechando algo y sigueron hablando. Ron les dijo a todos su comañeros de cuarto lo que habia oido al salir de la torre de Griffindor. Todos estaban muy tristes de que hermione se Fuera, ella era una gran amiga, todos acordaban en eso, siempre estaba ahi para los demas sin esperar nada a cambio y ahora se iria, dejando a sus amigos desolados y a Ron descorazonado. despues d euna larga platica bajaron a desayunar donde encontraron a ginny, Hermione y Krum, lo que le provoco un retorson en el estomago a ron.  
  
-Buenos dias princesa- saludo Harry a su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hola Hermione, Hola Viktor- Los dos le contestaron con una sonrisa  
  
-Buenos dias- saludo Ron.  
  
-Buenos dias- contestaron al unisono Hermione y Krum.  
  
-Y bien que haremos ahora eh? el trio famoso tiene que disfrutar su ultimo dia en Hogwarts- dijo harry viendo a sus amigos- Disculpa que no te invite Krum, pero es algo mas entre nosotros  
  
-No hay problema Harry, yo comprendo que quieran estar con hermione por ultima vez- Dijo Krum mientras Hermione se encogia de hombros.  
  
-Ginny, no te molestaria que me fuera con ellos vdd?  
  
-Claro que no harry, adelante ve con ellos- Los 3 se levantaron de su lugar y se alejaron del comedor hasta adentrarse aun mas en el castillo, hasta que llegaron en el pasillo que llevaba a los baños de Myrtle.  
  
-Recuerdan? cuantas veces entramos en este baño?- preguntaba Harry pues era el unico que tenia un poco de felicidad, puesto que Ron no soportaba la situacion y Hermione aun menos.- que tal si entramos a despedirnos de Mit?- los otros asintieron con la cabeza y entraron. Myrtle estab ahi sollozando, ellos entraron en su retrete y se despidieron, con esto Myrtle lloro aun mas pero esta vez de la felicidad puesto que antes nadie se habia despedido de ella.  
  
Siguieron recorriendo el castillo y cada mazmorra les recordaba a algo. la enfermeria tambien, ahi se despidieron de la sra. pomfrey. Despues de terminar de recorren el gran castillo salieron a los terrenos pasaron por un tramo donde harry se detuvo y hablo.  
  
-oigan? ya no se acuerdan? aqui en este mismo lugar hermione te escucho decir que ella era una fastidio y por eso se encerro en el baño de chicas toda la tarde, lo recuerdan? vdd?- Hermione asintio con la cabeza y trato de demostrar una sonrisa, pero no podia. Entonces Ron no lo soporto mas y de nuevo estaba Llorando, silenciosamente lagrimas caian atravez de sus mejillas empapandolo.  
  
-Ron estas bien?- pregunto Harry, mientras se agachaba en el suelo junto a el. Hermione estaba sorprendida ya era la segunda vez que Ron lloraba y no le importaba que sus amigos lo vieran, el era siempre muy orgulloso.  
  
-estoy bien Harry no te preocupes- se seco las lagrimas y trato de calmarse. entonces vieron una silueta acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos, era el padrino de harry: Sirus Black. Harry corrio a saludarlo seguido por sus amigos. los 3 estaban muy contentos de verlos, puesto que ya se habia declarado inosente despues e atrapar a todos los Mortifagos y a Peter.  
  
-es un placer verlos de nuevo, chicos!, pero bueno que es lo que pasa aqui por que estan tan callados¿Hermione? Ron?- los 2 trataron de sonreir ante sirus y parecer normal pero no lograron engañarlo- no me digan que han estado peleando de nuevo?- Harry asintio con la cabeza y Sirus siguio hablando- ah! como me recuerdan a tus padres harry. Ellos solian pelear todo el dia, eran amigos, pero peleaban todo el tiempo, y ya vez como terminaron, casados y con un hijo.  
  
Las caras de Ropn y Hermione mostraron un poco de felicidad al visualizarse casados.  
  
-Mira Harry, parece que les gusto la idea- dijo Sirus mientras Harry se retorcia de la risa  
  
-Este.. yo.. no..  
  
-No! no.. Ron y yo..  
  
-Ron y tu que Hermione?  
  
-Ron y yo...- hermione volvio a mostrar su cara de satisfaccion al poder decir: Ron y yo  
  
-Si... Hermione?-pregunto Ron, Ella nego con la cabeza. Sirus y Harry parecian disfrutar la escena, pero despues los dejaron solos con el pretexto de ponerse al corriente con todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts.  
  
Ron se sento en el pasto y despues se recosto sobre el.  
  
-Quieres sentarte?- le pregunto a su amiga. ella asintio con la cabeza y se sento enseguida de Ron. Los dos mantuvieron el silencio durante largo tiempo, no sabian que decir. Ron se moria por dentro, no queria que Hermione se fuera del Pais.  
  
-Por que te vas? digo... aqui esta tu familia, tus amigos, tu vida, por que te vas?- Hermione se recosto tambien en el pasto y despues de pensar un buen rato por la respuesta correcta hablo.  
  
-Por que quisiera olvidar algunas cosas que me atormentan, Creo que Viktor me ayudaria mucho en lo que intento hacer- contesto en casi un murmullo.  
  
-Que es lo que quieres olvidar Hermione?- Ron comenzaba a confundirse, no queria pensar en que se quisiera olvidar en el, por que eso queria decir que lo queria mas que como a un amigo. Ron se recargo en su codo izquierdo contra el cesped y quedo muy cerca de Hermione, quien seguia recostada tratando de evitar la mirada de Ron  
  
- Quisiera olvidar...- Se quedo callada, no sabia si decirlo o no, mientras que en la cabeza de Ron Algo lo empujaba a acercarse mas a ella; esto ponia mas nerviosa a Hermione. Entonces sin pensarlo, Ron se acerco demasiado a ella, Rozo sus labios con mucho cuidado, podia sentir la respiracion de Hermione que cada vez se oia mas claramente, entonces lo hizo, unio sus labios contra los de Hermione, El sabor de sus labios lo hacia querer mas; se quedo ahi pegado a su labios con un tierno beso, hasta que la voz de una persona indesiable los molesto.  
  
-Pobreton con sangre sucia, valla convinacion- decia Draco malfoy detras de ellos, que aunque sus padres habian sido encarcelados por ser Mortifagos, ellos habian tenido permiso de quedarse en la escuela hasta terminar el curso. Y aun asi su arrogancia seguia siendo igual que siempre.  
  
Ron se separo de Hermione lo mas rapido que pudo, y se levanto de donde estaba, sacando su varita al mismo tiempo. Hermione simplemente se sento sin tratar de detener a Ron  
  
-Me das lastima Malfoy!... Podre ser un pobre, pero tengo una familia desente esperandome en casa...- Esto que dijo Ron, parecia aver lastimado a Malfoy, pero no se detendria ahi nada mas.  
  
-Y tu sangre sucia... que no es novia de Krum? el me lo acaba de decir...- Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se alejaron del lugar muertos de la risa, ellos sabian que lo que le habia dicho Draco a Ron, lo habia dañado mas.  
  
Ron bajo su varita, voltio a ver a Hermione, parecia como si lo hubieran matadop en vida, su mirada se perdio mientras veia a Hermione, se metio la varita en la tunica y fue en direccion a Harry y Sirus. Hermione trato de detenerlo.- Ron... no puedees creerle a Malfoy...-  
  
no escuchaba lo que Hermione le decia, hasta que ella lo detuvo de un brazo.  
  
-Que?  
  
-Ron, no le puedes creer a Malfoy, sabes que lo dijo solo...  
  
-HERMIONE! QUE MAS DA! TU Y YO SOLO SOMOS...- No pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir, por que ademas de que no queria decirlo; alguien se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-Hermione! hermione! te estuve buscando por todo el colegio- Era viktor Krum...- Hola Ron- Ron lo saludo con la mano   
  
-Para que me buscabas Viktor?  
  
-Solo queria estar contigo...- Hermione le regalo una sonrisa falsa, puesto que ella no queria estar con el, si no con otro chico...  
  
-Bueno, Viktor, me vas a tener que perdonar, pero como es mi ultimo dia en Hogwarts lo pensaba pasar con Harry y Ron, espero que no te moleste- Le contesto Hermione, tratando de hacerle ver que era una lastima - Pero puedo pasar la cena contigo, te parece¿?  
  
Viktor se sintio un poco decepcionado y la sonrisa en su cara desaparecio; miro a Ron con odio y asintio con la cabeza para despues alejarse del lugar mas cabizbajo de lo normal. Ron y Hermione no decian nada, solo veian el suelo. no sabian que decir.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Si... ¿Ron?- en la cara de Hermione aparecio una clase de esperanza...  
  
-TU... bueno... tu...- Ron no parecia muy seguro de decir algo- Quieres ir con harry y sirus?- Hermione se decepciono aun mas de lo que Krum lo habia hecho y sigui a Ron hasta donde estaba su amigop y padrino.  
  
Los 4 platicaron durante largo tiempo, Harry iria a vivir con su padrino desde el siguiente dia, en una casa en Hogsmade que Dumbledore le habia regalado a Sirus y Harry, claro que eso era un total secerto, pues mucha gente sentiria la preferencia por Harry. La noche cayo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirus fue hacia su casa con el pretexto de tener que limpiarla para cuando harry llegara. y El trio fue hasta el comedor para la cena. ya en el comedor hermione se sento junto a Krum; Ginny y Harry pasaron diciendose cositas al oido tooda la cena, por lo que Ron se sentia un poco solo, aun cuando ahi estuvieran Seamus, Dean y Neville. Su soledad obviamente se devia a la poca atencion de Hermione hacia el.  
  
Al terminar la cena Dumbledore aviso que por 7ma vez consecutiva la casa de Gryffidnor Habia ganado las copas de la casa y por 4ta vez la copa de Quidditch. al terminar la cena Ron nisiquiera quiso esperar a sus amigos, solo se limito a subir solo a la torre, terminar de arreglar sus cosas y pensar durante casi toda la noche, aun cuando sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban dormidos   
_debi de ver preguntado a Hermione sobre el beso de la tarde... ella me respondio... sera por que me quiere?.. sera eso posible?_ pensaba Ron acsotado en su cama entonces en ese mismo instante Crockshaks lo asusto subiendo a su cama. El gato le ronroneo.  
  
-que quieres gato?... no deverias de estar aqui molestado a los que duermes...- _espera Ron.. que haces? hablandole a un gato? que tonteria.._ Ron selevanto de su cama y salio un poco de la habitacion, para sacar al gato del lugar. y pudo ver que una luz seguia prendida en la sala comun. decidio bajar con el gato en sus brazos. ahi se encontro solo a Hermione escribiendo en un libro, podria ser algo asi como un diario, penso Ron. Hermione lo vio.  
  
-Oh! lo encontraste! hace solo unos minutos salio corriendo y subio las escaleras... Sirus tenia mucha razon, es el gato mas inteligente que alguien puede tener... Quieres sentarte?- le pregunto Hermione a Ron con ternura, mientras bajaba las piernas del sillon para dejarle espacio enseguida a ella. Ron no dijo nada, pero se sento. Hermione sigui escribiendo por un minuto y despues cerro el libro con fuerza.  
  
-Que escribias?- preguntio Ron con curiosidad, tratando de ver algo en al pasta del libro, pero estaba vacia.- Es tu diario?  
  
-Si, asi es... algo infantil no? pero realmente sirve desahogarte...  
  
-Hermione? por que Tu gato me busco arriba? y por que demuestra que es inteligente?- Seguia teniendo demasiada curiosidad  
  
-Tal vez por que vio tu nombre en el diario...  
  
-Escribiste algo sobre mi??  
  
-Bueno... tambien escribo sobre Harry... eso no tiene nada de raro- le contesto Hermione con mucha seguridad, algo ke intimidaba a Ron. se quedaron callado por un largo tiempo. se miraron a los ojos y obviamente se sonrojaron. El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse extraño. era algo incomodo para los 2.  
  
-Queria decirte algo Ron... puedo?- El asintio con la cabeza - Hoy... lo que dijo malfoy... No es cierto... ya sabes como le gusta fastidiar... tal vez... no te importa, pero solo queria aclarartelo- Ron le sonrio, y Hermione se derrittio con esa bella sonrisa... lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo.. se podia perder en esa mirada sin importarle siquiera faltar a 20 clases de aritmacia.  
  
Ron noto la forma en que Hermione se perdia en su mirada y le dieron fuerzas para preguntarle lo que tanto queria.  
  
-Ahora, hermione, yo puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Eh?.. que¿ que?- Hermione volvia de su paseo por lo ojoss de Ron..- a si.. si claro.. lo que quieras...  
  
-Hoy en los terrenos... antes de que llegara Malfoy, cuando tu y yo.. estabamos... bueno... estabamos  
  
-Besandonos?¿  
  
-Si, si eso... tu... me respondiste, y eso... bueno... me quieres Hermione?  
  
-Que si te quiero¿? claro tonto... la respuesta el algo obvia no crees?- Hermione sonreia  
  
-bueno, si.. se que me quieres, pero me quieres como yo a ti?- pregunto Ron, despues de decirlo se arrepintio de hacerlo, pero ya lo habia hecho que podia el hacer?  
  
-Pueees, Ron si me dijeras de que forma me quieres tal vez podria decirte si es de la misma manera no crees?- Ron asintio con la cabeza- entonces? de que forma me quieres tu a mi Ron?  
  
-Eres... para mi... tu...- Ron comenzaba a tirubiar, no sabia si decirselo, pero era ahora o nunca... pero no podia... que tal si lo rechazaba? lo mataria el solo oirle decir que queria a otro- eres alguien demasiado importante...  
  
-Para mi tambien lo eres Ron, woooow, hasta me duele que lo dudes... sabes que algo como lo nuestro no se da muy seguido... Harry, tu y yo... me siento agradecida de conocerte... dije agradecida? eso es poco Ronald! realmente me siento la mujer con mas suerte- Hermione le sonrio a Ron, solto un bosteso -Bueno, Ron... buenas noches... tengo demasiado sueño.  
  
Hermione se alejo del lugar, para subir las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. pero habia olvidado algo importante. su diario.   
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	4. De regreso a casa

Capitulo 4 -De regreso a casa -  
  
Ron tomo el diario entre sus manos, y lo abrio exazperadamente!, obviamente con el fin de encontrar algo que ayudara a su pobre corazon, pero las hojas estaban en blanco!  
  
"como no lo pense? es una bruja no? con un diario magico" se decia asi mismo Ron, mientras subia las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. paso por enfrente de la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas y se detuvo. "por que no se lo entrego?". El chico entro ala habitacion, reviso que nadie estuviera fuera de la cama, y se acerco a una de las 3 camas, la de Hermione, el nunca habia estado ahi, pero sabia que la cama con montones de libros al rededor de ella deveria de ser la de Hermione.  
  
abrio la cortina lentamente y susurro un dulce: -Hermi¿?- Pero la chcia no le contesto, estaba totalemnte hundida en sus sueños, y parecia que soñaba en algo agradable, puesto que mantenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ron puso sus diario junto a otro monton de libros en una mesita al lado de la cama y se quedo viendo a Hermione, ahi tan indefensa y dulce a la vez. Ron se recosto en la cama "solo unos segundos" rodeo con su brazo a Hermione por la cintura, claro que lo hacia por que sabia que estaba totalmente dormida, y se quedo contemplandola un largo rato.  
  
***  
  
Hermione fue despertada por un susurro en sus oidos, pero no le puso atencion, se dijo en lso rayos de sol que entraban atravez de la ventana y despues su mirada paso a un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura. era el brazo de un hombre, eso era casi obvio. Hermione pudo reconocer aquel brazo y por un momento se sintio confundida "en donde estoy¿?". parpadeo rapidamente y noto que estaba donde ella pensaba que despertaria, en sus dormitorio en Hogwarts. Volvio su atencion al brazo que la rodeaba y se voltio para encontrarse con Ron dormido en su cama. Hermione sin querer dejo que sus labios emitieran un pequeño grito. Entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio: despertarlo.  
  
-Ron- le dijo primero en algo muy parecido a Ningun sonido- Ron!- le dijo con mas fuerza, pero el seguia sin responder- Ronald Weasley!- le grito por ultimo, y ahora si habia logrado lo que se proponia, despertar a Ron. Este de un salto se sento en la cama un poco aturdido.  
  
-Que? que pasa?  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti! ¿que haces en mi cama?  
  
-Me quede Dormido!- Ron se dio cuenta en donde estaba y se levanto rapidamente de la cama.  
  
-Bien! que hacias en mi cama?  
  
-Te vine a devolver tu diario, y me quede dormido! es solo eso- le contesto mas rojo que nunca, no podia creer que haya dormido con Hermione.  
  
-Y que hacias en Mi cama, para quedarte dormido?  
  
Ron se quedo callado por un momento, y como no se le ocurrio ningun pretexto como los que el daba a la Profesora McGonagall cuando reia o llegaba tarde a su clase, decidio decirle lo que era verdad.  
  
-Bueno... yo... solo... solo te veia dormir- termino de un golpe y con la mayor rapidez que tuvo.  
  
-Verme dormir Ronald¿? has pensado en lo que podria pasar si Parvati o Lavander te ven aqui?  
  
-Oye! yo no hize nada malo!  
  
-Que no hiciste nada malo? ARG! vete de aqui antes de que alguna de ellas despierte.- le dijo Hermione con el cejo fruncido y realmente enojada por fuera, aunque por dentro no lo estaba del todo "verme dormir? eso es demasiado lindo! pero por ke Hermione¿? por que en lugar de ser linda lo regañas" pensaba Hermione, mientras veia a Ron salir de la habitacion realmente enojado por como habia actuado Su Hermione.  
  
la chica se levanto, puesto que no podia dormir mas, se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio de su habitacion rumbo al gran comedor, pero en la sala comun se enocntro con sus dos amigos, que la esperaban hambrientos.  
  
-lista Hermi?- le pregunto harry con una sonrisa en su cara. Ron no se atrevia siquiera a mirarla, puesto que se moria de la verguenza y tambien estaba un poco enojado. Hermione no trato de impedirlo. en el gran comedor se enocntraron con Ginny, quien al ver a Harry no se separo de el ni un centimetro, a Harry no le disgustaba para nada esa idea. Puesto que tal vez no podria ir a visitarla en vacaciones, por que empezaria a trabajar en el equipo nacional de quidditch de ingaletrra (ENQI) como Capitan. Dumbledore se despidio de ellos mientras desayunaban.  
  
Cuando ya estaban fuera del castillo con sus baules, esperando a los acrruajes, Ron y hermione tuvieron que aguantar el quedarse solo con Neville, pues Harry y Ginny estaban Despidiendose, y obviamente no querian que Ron los viera. Miles de chica llegaban a desperdirse de Ron. y una de ellas se puso como loca a decirle las miles de cualidades que segun ella Ron tenia (N/a: y segun yo tambien).  
  
-Eres tan guapo, listo, valiente, un gran guardian en el quidditch- decia la chica de 5to de la casa de Ravenclaw. Ron solo le sonreia y le daba la sgarcias por cada cumplido. Entonces despues de que la chica de ravenclaw le dijera otras 20 cualidades, Ron escucho la voz mas Hermosa para el, deciar algo que se escuchaba como:- porfavor!-, porsupuesto era la voz de Hermione, que ya no soportaba oir una mas de las palabras de la chica. esta ultima se puso a la defensiva.  
  
-Mira Granger- le dijo con un tono de asco- si fueras amiga de Ronnie, te daria tu merecido en este mismo instante. Que lastima que estes tan ciega y no te des cuenta de lo guapo que esta Ronald- Termino de decir, y estaba tan enojada que se alejo del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de su idiolo Ronnie.  
  
Hermione, voltio a ver a Ron, quien tenia una sonrisa e oreja a oreja, obviamente la tenia por que sabia que hermione se habai puesto un poco celosa con aquella chica.   
  
-Es una exagerada- le dijo lo mas pronto que pudo al ver aquella cara de Felicidad de Ron. El no quito su sonrisa.  
  
-Tiene buenos gustos... No se Fija en Gente mounstruosa Jugadores de Quidditch, y para hacerlo peor, pesimos jugadores- replico Ron, aun con su bella sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Viktor no es un Mounstruo!- le medio grito Hermione  
  
-Y quien esta hablando deTu Vicky? no te digo? es lo unico de lo que piensas y hablas- Hermione lo vio con odio cuando termino de decir esto, y decidio alejarse de ahi, antes de que la situacion se pusiera peor.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Los carruajes llegaron hasta donde estaban Ron y Neville. Harry y Ginny llegaron unos segundos despues y fueron los primero en subirse, seguidos por Neville. Pero Ron no queria subirse.  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-a donde fue Hermione?- pregunto Ron, tratando de alzarse, para poder ver entre la multitud, pero no la divisaba.  
  
-Tu la auyentaste- le aclaro Neville, quien despues de decir esto, tuvo que esconderse tras Harry, para no Recivir un golpe de Ron. esperaron unos segundos, y Hermione no aparecio, Ron tuvo que dubir a regañadientes al carruaje.  
  
En la estacion, hermione seguia sin aparecer. Ron y su hermana se despidieron de Harry y prometieron visitarlo lo mas pronto posible. y seguido a esto, subieron al tren. Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean tomaron un compartimiento para ellos solos, pero Ron nisiquiera platiacba con ellos, estaba preocupado por Hermione, y mantenia una lucha interna. no sabia si ir a buscarla o simplemente dejar asi las cosas. al final se decidio por la ultima, pero cada vez que alguien pasaba por el pasillo, este se asomaba exageradamanete para comprombar que no era Hermione.  
  
Al 2 por tres llegaron a King's cross, nisiquiera se le hizo largo el viaje, puesto que sus pensamentos se encerraban en hermione, y con eso podia duras dias sin volver al mundo reald. Al cruzar la pared Ron se encontro con su madre y Ginny, quien habia logrdao pasar mucho antes. El trato de detener a su madre por unos segundos, para buscar a Hermione; tenia que despedirse de ella, pero no la pudo ver y su madre lo obligo a ir lo mas rapido posible, hasta donde estaban los taxis. Subio a uno de ellos y desaparecio por el camino frente a la estacion.  
  
**** En casa de Hermione****  
  
-Y bien? ya sabes que haras Linda?- preguntaba la Sra Granger a su hija, mientras los 3 miembros de l afamilia estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, comiendo la cena.  
  
-Si, ya lo se, mama; pero tal vez ustedes no esten de acuerdo con ellos.  
  
-Claro que estaremos de acuerdo Hija, te lo mereces! eres un orgullo! te apoyaremos con lo que sea- le dijo su padre en tono emocionado.  
  
-Bien, entonces... mama, papa, me ire a Bulgaria  
  
-a BUlgaria?- preguntaron los 2 aal mismo tiempo, Hermione asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-si esa es tu desicion hija, te apoyo...- le dijo su padre, mientras miraba a la sra granger buscando apoyo en ella.  
  
-Si! si claro! lo que tu quieras- siguio la madre. Hermione simplemente les dio las gracias y subio a su cuartoel cuarto mas comun para una chica muggle, con paredes rosas y adornos muggles de angeles, hadas y flores, realmente dulce y tierno; donde se tumbo en la cama y concentro sus pensamientos en Ron, mientras perdia su mirada en el techo. Entonces su madre entro al cuarto de Hermione, se sento enseguida de ella, y dejo salir un suspiro.  
  
-En diciembre, me dijiste que te quedarias, por.... ese chico, como se llama el pelirrojo?  
  
-Ronald mama!  
  
-Oh! si... Ronald, que paso con el?  
  
-Nada, eso es lo malo, no paso absolutamente nada.  
  
-Bien! si tu quieres ir a bulgaria nadie te detendra, pero quiero que te quede algo muy en claro- La voz de su madre tomaba una cierta seriedad, por lo que Hermione aparto su vista del techo y la vio a los ojos.- No quiero ningun tipo de relacion con ese tal Viktor, no sabemos nada de el; realmente no lo conoces. En cambio, Ronald!- la sra. Granger pronuncio el nombre con un tono soñador- el es tan guapo, y con una familia tan decente; todavia recuerdo como su padre se interesaba en nosotros solo por no ser magos.- la sra dejo escapar un suspiro de nuevo.  
  
-Mama!  
  
-Que¿? el chico es guapo no? inteligente, concemos a toda su familia, es lindo, y ademas Me encanatria tener Nietos pelirrojos! imaginanol! Hermione! imaginalos!  
  
-MAMA!- Grito Hermione, claro que posupuesto que se lso habia imaginado, pero no podia aceptarlo, asi es que el pidio a su madre que la dejara sola, y ella asi lo hizo.  
  
****** en la madriguera******  
  
-Ron! cariño, baja a comer- gitaba la señora Weasley al principio de las escaleras. Ya habian pasado 2 dias desde su regreso de Hogwarts. y realmente nada marchaba bien para el.  
  
-No tengo hambre mama, gracias!  
  
-como que no tienes hambre? Ronald? esta enfermo? baja inmediatamente  
  
-NO TENGO HAMBRE Y YA!- Y se escucho un portazo en lo mas alto de la casa, que la estremecio por completo. Ron no habia salido de su habiatacion en todo lo que hiba del dia, puesto que esperaba la carta de uno de sus mejores amigos: Harry.  
  
Una lechuza blanca entro volando por medio de la ventana con 2 cartas atadas a su pata derecha. Ron tomo la que hiba dirigida a el, y la lechuza salio de la su habitacion para dirigirse al de su hermana. El pelirrojo abrio su carta lo mas pronto que pudo, para leer su contenido.  
  
Ron, lo siento deveras, pero ya esta mas que decidido; Hermione rectifico al ministerio de magia en Bulgaria, apenas ayer lo hizo y hoy me mando una lechuza contandomelo. Lo siento, deverdad amigo, sabes que puede confiar en mi. Hermione se va en 2 dias a Bulgaria. Creo que deverias de detenerla diciendole la verdad, es lo unico que puedes hacer, y por orgullosos pierden a quienes quieren. Tu amigo Harry Potter  
  
El chico dejo salir de el un grito de desesperacion y enojo mezclada. sin pensarlo tomo un pedazo de pergamino para solo escribir en el 4 palabras en mayuscula.  
  
TE VAS A BULGARIA?  
  
Rapidamente Ron doblo la carta como pudo, sacoa su lechuza, que revoloteo comoloca cuando Ron le abrio la puerta, y le amarro la carta a una de sus patas. Ron llamo la atencionde la lechuza dandole una pequeña galleta y le dijo - entregala lo mas rapido que puedas- Ron solto la lechuza por la ventana y vio como aquella pequeña bolita hacia todo su esfuerzo por cumplir lo que su dueño le habia pedido.  
  
******  
  
Hermione, se encontraba metida en su cama, leyendo un libro de terror, hablaba sobre un mago tenebroso que se enamoraba de una chica muggle, y la hacia sufrir. entonces Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando algo golpeo en su ventana. se calmo un poco y dejo su cama para acercarse a ver que er alo que habia causado aquel ruido. entonces pudo ver como una bolita revoloteaba fuera de la ventana. rapidamente hermione abrio la ventana pues la habia reconozido. despues de unsos minutos de tratar de atraparla, pues la pequeña ave estaba tan emocionada de haber cumplido lo que Ron le habia pedido. Por fin Hermione pudo atrapar a al lechuza y tomo la carta mal doblada de su pata. Noto que la ave estaba cansada y la metio a una jaula junto a otra lechuza grande y gris, a la cual no le gusto mucho la idea de que pig estuviera con ella.  
  
Hermione leyo lo que auqella carta contenia y se decepciono un poco, no podria ser Ron un poco lindo una vez en su vida? se preguntaba a si misma, mientras una clase de enojo la invadia. tomo un pedazo de pergamino y lo mas rapido que pudo escribio en ella.  
  
Asi es Ronald. hasta nunca  
  
dejo el pergamino a un lado, para irse a la cama. la manadria temprano en la mañana, pues la lechuza estaba muy cansada y no podia hacer otro viaje tan largo y en la noche.   
  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	5. En el Callejon Diagon

***** capitulo 5- En el Calllejon Diagon-*****  
  
Hermione desperto al amanecer, recordo la carta y la envio lo mas rapido que pudo en la pata de Pig, que aun cuando fuera un poco temprano, seguia estando igual de emocionada. despues de hacer esto volvio a la cama, donde se mantuvo hasta casi medio dia. cuandos su madre entro a despertarla.  
  
-Hermione! Lindaaa! despierta- le decia su mama, con una melodia en su voz, mientras la sacudia lentamente- que tal si vamos de compras? podemos ir al centro comercial y de ahi a el callejon diagon...-la chica al oir que irian de compras rapidamente se despabilo y se puso de aceurdo con su madre, para estar lista en 1 hora.  
  
ya psada la hora, la chia y su madre salieron de su casa rumbo a un centro comercial muggle, donde Hermione pudo comprar unos cuantso vestidos obviamente muggles y demas cosas necesarias. despues llegaron hasta el caldero chorreante donde ella y su madre tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla antes de entrar al callejon Diagon. ya estaba llena de Bolsas, su madre realmente que queria comprarle cosas, mas de 4 tunicas nuevas y otras 2 de gala.   
  
Al terminar de revisar casi todas las tiendas del callejon, hermione y su madre se dirigieron hacia la libreria y mientras estaba revisando unos libros que podria comprar y leerlos en el avion. los Gemelos Weasley entraron a al tienda. Hermione trato de esconderse tras uno de los libros mas grandes que llevaba entre sus brazos, pero le fue imposible.  
  
-Hermione! que bueno es verte!- le dijo uno de los gemelos, mientras se acercaba a ella, para besarle la mejilla. su gemelo lo imito.  
  
-Hola Fred! George! como estan?- les dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa  
  
-Nosotros bien, vdd Fred?  
  
-Si, si claro!, pero ay alguien en nuestra casa que no lo esta  
  
-De quien hablas?- pregunto Hermione mientras inspeccionaba la portada de un libro que estaba su lado.  
  
-Pues del pequeño Ronnie  
  
-OH! si? puea que le pasa?- volvio a preguntar Hermione, tartando de disimular si intereses, ahora hojeando el libro que hace un rato solo veia.  
  
-Casi nada, vdd?- dijo uno de los gemelos con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras  
  
-claro!... no come, no habla con nadie, no sale de su habitacion, creo que no se ha bañado en dias, ademas de que su humor esta peor!- termino de enlistar Fred, y Hermione lo veia con una cara de preocupacion ke no pudo ocultar- me falto algo Georgy?  
  
-Si! lo mas importante... ahora, querida Hermione- le dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella- Tu Ronaldito estuvo llorando....  
  
-NO ES MI RONALDITO!- le grito Hermione, causando que la mayoria de las personas que se encontraban en la libreria la voltearan a ver.  
  
-Te lo dije, hermano, se aman mutuamente, se nota!- Hermione solo hizo una cara de desaprobacion por auqel comentario y siguio hojeando libros. pero la curiosidad la mato:  
  
-Y por que lloraba?  
  
-recibio una carta esta mañana, cuando la leyo comenzo a golpear todo lo que hay en su cuarto  
  
-No dudo que haya roto todos sus posters de quidditch  
  
-Y Pig salio volando asustada del cuarto, cuando lo vio de aquella forma, no me hubiera gustado estar ahi  
  
-Pobre...- dijo Fred limpiandose unas lagrimas imaginarias  
  
-Si, te apoyo hermano. Ronald va de mal en peor- afirmo George, y antes de que Hermione comentara algo, su madre llego a la escena.  
  
-hermione, linda!- miro a los gemelos, y uan sonrisa enorme aparecio en su cara- Oh! pero uds. deven de ser Hermanos de ronald  
  
-asi es, yo soy Fred, y el es George...  
  
-Mucho gusto, son la mama de Hermione- los gemelos hicieron unos movimientos exagerados para mostrar su gusto tambien.- Bien linda, creo que ya es hora de irnos, escojiste tus libros?- Hermione asintio con la cabeza para despues acercarse al vendedor para pagarle lors libros. la madre de hermione se quedo con los gemelos.  
  
-Se va mañana a Bulgaria- dijo en un tono muy triste- con ese tal Krum! el la convencio, pero saben algo?- les pregunto a los gemelos, quienes contestaron con una cara de confusion- Yo le prohibi que siquiera pensara en el como un posible prospecto.  
  
-Creo que estoy de su lado sra Granger, Hermione no sabe nada de el.  
  
-asi es... ademas todos sabemos que Ron y Hermione son el uno para el otro- afirmo el gemelo, con una sonrisa en su cara, entonces la madre de Hermiopne se sorprendio y sonrio con gran sinceridad  
  
-Yo tambien pienso lo mismo! no saben lo mucho que em encantaria que Hermione se casara con su hermano, el tan guapo e inteligente, ademas con una familia tan excelente como la vuestra! y me encantaria tener nietos pelirrojos!- dijo la sra granger con un poco mas de fuerza, y Hermione que ya venia de pagar lso libros, lavio con una cara roja de la verguenza  
  
-MAMA!!!!! VAMOS!- le dijo con brusquedad tomandola del brazo y sin despedirse de los gemelos camino a la salida  
  
- me saludan a su padres de mi parte!!! y a Ronald tambien!- gritaba la señora granger a los gemelos mientras sacudia su mano despidiendose de ellos. los chicos tambien hacian aquello.- fue un gusto!.  
  
*****  
Ron no salio de su habitacion aquel dia, y puso miles de ehchizos sobre su cerradura para que su madre ni nadie en su casa pudiera entrar. paso toda la tarde llorando y lamentandose por no decirle a Hermione lo que eralmente lo que sentia en persona, ahora ella se iria para siempre y muy lejos de el.  
de ves en cuando le ventantaba de su cama, para comer un poco de lo que su madre lograba pasar bajo al puerta, pero eso solo lo hacia para seguir llorando por Hermione, o tener fuerzas para golper todo o romper la ventana con su mano ya ensangrentada por otras 4 veces antes.  
Aquel dia, con la mano lastimada, sin fuerzas y despues de haber llorado todo el dia, se quedo totalmente dormido, solo de cansancio.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione desperto un poco triste aquella mañana, ya habia empepacado todo su cuarto se veia un poco vacio. entonces no supo como pero algo que tenia en un estante callo rompiendose en el suelo. voltio para ver qu era lo que habia caido y pudo ver un portarretratos hecho pedazos ene l suelo. fue hasta el y lo tomo en sus manos, vio aquella foto que se encontraba ahi en el suelo tirada. eran 3 chicos saludando con fuerza y con una sonrisa gigante en su cara. parecian ser las 3 personas mas felices del mundo en aquel instante. sus 2 amigos y ella realmente lo eran cuando tomaron aquella foto. la chica estaba en medio de sus amigos, quienes la abrazaban con gran cariño. fijo su vista en el chico pelirrojo de la foto y no pudo contener que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. tomo la foto y la dejo en uno de los cajones -eso es el pasado Hermione!- se dijo con rudeza. dejo su cuarto con sus cosas en mano y salio de su casa lo mas pronto que pudo. 


	6. Muerto en Vida

Capitulo6  
  
Aquel 5 de julio, harry llego desde muy temprano a la madriguera, ya que su novia y suegra le habia escrito pidiendole su ayuda. Ron realmente se encontraba en mal estado. harry po ser un gran mago obviamente pudo abrir la puerta de su amigo con solo un movimiento de varita, pero aquel no lo recivio con gusto, si no todo lo contrario  
  
-Vete harry!- le grito sin siquiera moverse de su cama  
  
-No, Ron! me vas a escuchar, no puedes encerrarte de esta manera  
  
-Dije, que...- Ron tomo aire y unio todas su fuerzas- TE FUERAS!- le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y se escucho por toda la casa. harry se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba Ron, puesto que al solo entrar ahi habia tropezado con todo lo que Ron ya habia roto en su cuarto. sus ojos estaban tan rojos como su pelo de tanto llorar y aun lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.  
  
-Quiero ayudarte, amigo!  
  
-Me ayudas mas dejandome solo, ahora vete- Harry no podia ayudarlo si este no keria su ayuda, asi es que decidio salir del cuarto y bajar a la sala, donde toda la familia Weasley esperaba preocupaba.  
  
Ahi tambiene staban Bill y Charlie, que habia aprovechado su semana de vacacione spara estar con la familia, y obviamente con Ron, quien de verdad parecia estar muerto en vida. la sra. Weasley sollozaba, los gemelos no decain ni una sola de sus tipicas bromas, percy habia faltado al trabajo (eso si que es un milagro, pero quiere a su hermanito) Ginny tambien lloraba un poco, pero Harry la consolaba.  
  
-Ginny? por que no le llevas un poco de comida a tu hermano?- sugirio el sr weasley. Ginny inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento dejando soloa harry en el y fue hasta la cocina.  
  
Entonces de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta. Todos levantaron la mirada, puesto que no pensaban recivir visitas a esas hora sy mucho menos en esas condiciones. harry al darse cuenta de que el era el unico que no estaba taaan preocupado como los demas, se decidio por ser el quien abriria la puerta, y asi lo hizo.   
  
Al abrirla, algo parecido a una sonrisa aparecio en su cara, y sin pensarlo mas jalo de aquella persona asi el para barazarla.  
  
-sabia que no te irias Hermione!- le dijo mientras la apretaba con todas su fuerzas. y en auqel momento cuando todos los que se encontraban en la sala oyeron ese nombre, se levantaron de sus asientos y vieron a hermione con una mirada que pedia ayuda. Hermione se sonlto de lso brazos de su amigo y volvio asi ellos.  
  
-Que es lo que pasa? por que estas asi?  
  
-Es Ron- dijo uno de los gemelos con tanta tristesa, que a hermione la invadio una preocupacion enorme, y uan desesperacion tambien  
  
-Ron? que le pasa a Ron?- pero en ese momento y antes de que alguien pudiera contestarl, Ginny salio de la concia con un plato en las manos- A donde llevas eso Gin?- pregunto hermione olvidando la respuesta sobre Ron  
  
-hermione! gracias a dio estas aqui... se lo llevo a Ron  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo tomoe l plato y subio escaleras arriba lo mas rapido que pudo.  
  
al llegar frente a una puerta en lo mas alto de la casa que decia: habitacion de Ron. pudo notar que estaba un poco abierta, la empujo y un sonido de sorpresa salio de ella. vio como estaba el cuarto de Ron, y efectivamente los posters de quidditch estaban totalmente destrozados. Busco a Ron en el cuarto y lo vio acostado en la cama, durmiendo.  
  
se acerco y se sento en la cama junto a el. noto como sus ojos se veian hinchados y rojos, aun cuando estuvieran cerrados. Hermione se sintio triste por ver a Ron en aquellas condiciones, y queria hacer algo para ayudarlo. Acaricio su cara y se acerco a el lentamente, pensando muy bien lo que hiba a hacer; pero no se detuvo siguio hasta rozar sus labios cariñosamente, buscaba el lugar perfecto dondde postrarse; entonces lo encontro y apreto con fuerzas sus labiso contra los de el, mojandolos con ternura, pero Ron no movio sus labios.  
  
Hermione se separo de el, y en ese instante Ron desperto, vio a Hermione y se asusto; quizo preguntarle algo, pero Hermione no lo dejo, puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios -shhhh-. se acerco de nuevo a el, sentia su respiracion acelerarse, pero el no se movio, dejo que Hermione hiciera lo que queria hacer. y asi fue, lo beso de nuevo, pero ahora recivio una muy buena respuesta de parte de Ron; quien movia sus labios delicadamente. Entonces es ese momento el sintio como todas sus fuerzas volvian a el, tenia a su hermione ahi, y estaba besandolo.  
  
La chica se separo de el.  
  
-No hables- le dijo mientras hiba por el plato de comida que habia dejado en un escritorio algo roto ya. lo trajo hasta donde estaba el y comenzo a darle la comida en la boca. el no se negaba a comerla, puesto que con hermione ahi sabia un mejor. Ella no lo dejo hablar en todo este tiempo, y cuando por fin termino todo el plato de un esquisito pollo, le ofrecio una barra de chocolate. la cual Ron no se la quizo comer si Hermione no se la daba trozo a trozo.  
  
-Duerme un poco- dijo Hermione a Ron, mientras se sentaba comodamente en la cama. Ron la vio de una manera rogadora,a lo que Hermione agrego- No me ire, te lo prometo- y asi fue como consiguio que Ron se recostara. su cabeza la recargo en una de las piernas de Hermione, y en la otra postro su mano con fuerza, como deteniendola para que no se fuera. Hermione sostenia en una de sus manos un libro de los chudley cannons un poco dehojado; y con la otra acariciaba el cabello color fuego de Ron.  
  
******  
  
Ron abrio sus ojos un poco desesperado y miro a todos los rincones de su habitacion, sin encontrar rastro alguno de su hermione  
  
-Fue un sueño! un maldito Sueño- dijo en voz baja para si mismo, peor en aquel momento noto que justo en su cama se encontraba el libro de quidditch que Hermione habia estado leyendo cuando el dormia -Esta aqui? y yo asi?- se dijo de nuevo en voz baja. en tonces escucho pasos acercarse y aquellla persona que se acercaba abrio la puerta.  
  
-Oh! ya estas despierto? que bien- Le dijo la chica de cabello alborotado con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ron le respondio con una sonrisa tambien, solo que aquella sonrisa parecia algo embobada por Hermione- Ron? donde esta Pig- pregunto la chica para sacarlo de su transe.  
  
-Pig? que Pig?- Ron recordo de pronto que tenia una lechuza- ah! si, esta en el cuarto de George y Fred, creo que esta un poco enojada conmigo.  
  
-Bien! voy por ella- replico Hermione, pero antes de desaparecerse por la puerta le tiro un beso a Ron, que lo dejo de nuevo embobado por unos segundos. Despues de volver al mundo real, Ron recordo que llevaba dias sin bañarse; no podia estar asi frente a Hermione. Entonces tomo ropa limpia de uno de los cajones, para salir de su cuarto rumbo al baño, en el camino se encontro con la chica de nuevo.  
  
-A donde crees que vas Ronald Weasley? Deverias de descansar, estas mal!!!!  
  
-Voy a darme un baño- la corto Ron, riendose de la manera en que Hermione se preocupaba.  
  
-Bien entonces.... yo voy al cuarto...- le dijo Hermione un poco cabizbaja, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Ron la sostuvo del brazo jalandola hacia el y la rodeo con sus brazos. Hermione no se opuso a aquello, pero despues de un rato de estar recargada contra el pecho de Ron, se alejo de el, con una cara de diversion.  
  
-Que? de que te ries?  
  
-Ronnie, realmente necesitas un baño....- dijo entre risas, y siguio su camino, dejando a un Ron rojo de la verguenza frente a la puerta del baño.  
  
al terminar de ducharse y cambiarse, se encontro fuera del baño a toda la familia Weasley que esparaba por el, y como una estampida se abalanzaron sobre el, dandole besos y abrazos de alegria. hasta Percy se unio a aquella tempestad. Cuando por fin se deciso de los brazos de su madre que no queria soltarlo, se escapo escaleras arriba, seguido por su mejro amigo harry, quien ya se habai encargado de abrazarlo tambien. en el cuarto encontraron todo en su lugar, ya no se parecia nada a como estaba hace 15 minutos, hasta los poster de los CC seguian saludando alegremente y no teniana ni un pedazo roto. ahi sentada en una de las sillas compuestas, estaba Hermione, escribiendo sobre un pergamino con una gran cara de satisfaccion.  
  
-Que haces hermi?- pregunto su amigo, mientras se acomodaba en la bien tendida cama de Ron, desacomodandola un poco.  
  
-No van a creerlo!  
  
-Dejanos decidirlo a nosotros- le contesto Ron desde la puerta. Hermione le dirigio una mirada de enojo, pero ademas de eso hizo como si no hubiera oido nada.  
  
-Muy bien, aqui les va... Me llego una lechuza, de la AMTHU!!!- Hermione esperaba uns muestra de alegria de sus amigos al oir aquello, pero lo unico que recivio fueron miradas confundidas- Cuando, en sus vidas, leeran un maldito libro?  
  
-Cuando tu dejes de leerlos todos, y nos des la oportunidad de tocarlos siquiera- le dijo Ron, quien recivio de nuevo una mirada de enojo.  
  
-Bien? nos diras que es la Amthe?  
  
-AMTHU, Harry!  
  
-Bueno! si, eso... que eso?  
  
-Academia Magica de Transformaciones Humanas- Hermione de nuevo, espero algun tipo de emocion de sus amigos.  
  
-Y?- apresuro a preguntar Ron. Hermione respiro hondo, para calmarse.  
  
-Calmate Hermione, calmate- dijo en voz baja, pero aun asi sus amigos la oyeron- acaso les tengo que explicar todo?  
  
-Porfavor- agrego harry, para que Ron no argumentara algo que la hiciera enojar de nuevo.  
  
-Muy bien, me han ofrecido estudiar en la AMTHU- esta vez, harry reaccciono y sonrio levemente  
  
-Eso quiere decir... que? tuu... tu seras..  
  
-Un ANIMAGO- grito Hermione sin dejar terminar a su amigo. este se dirigio hasta ella, para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pues se sentia muy feliz por ella. Ron seguia recargado en el marco de la puerta y su cara reflejaba un poco de tristesa. hermione y harry se dieron cuenta de aquello y sin pensarlo Hermione agrego- Esta en Hogsmade, escondido, no me ire lejos Ron!- Ron sonrio cuando Hermione termino de decir aquello, el ambiente se puso un poco romantico, asi es que harry salio del lugar casi corriendo.  
  
Ron se acerco a su hermione y la abrazo.  
  
-te quiero Ronnie!  
  
-Y yo a ti 'Mione'  
  
Se separaron, hermione acaricio su cabello rojo y jalo su cara ala de ella. para hunirlas en un tierno beso, que dio el inicio de esta bella relacion.   
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	7. Lo que paso

*****  
Flash back...  
  
Cierta chica de cabello alborotado, castalllo y con ojos marrones, entraba al aeropuerto por la puerta principal.era Hermione Granger.  
  
-No quiero que me acompañen hasta que em valla, seria mas triste... sera mejor despedirnos aqui- le dijo a dos señores con una gran parecido al de ella. quienes no renegaron de lo que la chica les habia pedido. se despidieron de ella, y se alejaron del lugar con lagrimas en lo ojos, al igual que aquella chica.  
  
camino un buen rato por el gigantesco aeropuerto, hasta llegar a un letreto que colgaba del techo la cual mostraba la palabra: Gate 17. la chica se sento en una de las sillas que estaban en aquel gate, se sentia triste, devastada, y aburrida tambien. Habia llegado un poco temprano y su avion no partiria si no hasta en 1 hora y media, tal vez queria pensar.  
  
Se puso a buscar algo con lo cual divertirse en una de sus mas pequeñas mochilas, y al fondo de la mochila encontro un papel un poco doblado. lo saco de entre las ropas y se dio cuenta de que no era un simple papel, sino una foto. una foto que significaba demasiado para ella. la foto mostraba a dos chicos abrazandola con alegria y saludando con su mano libre.   
  
"que hace esto aqui? yo la meti en el cajon justo antes de salir" penso, mientras la miraba atentamente "mama! de seguro fue ella".  
  
Hermione metio rapidamente la foto de nuevo a su mochila, antes de que le entraran unas ganas incontenibles de llorar. penso que lo mejor seria dar un paseo mientras esperaba. tomo las mochilas en sus dos manos y se dispuso a caminar por los pasillo un rato.  
  
Era realmente divertido hacer aquello, pues le aeropuerto estaba lleno de tiendas de ercuerdos y a cada paso se detenia para ver los aparadores.  
  
Camino un rato, sin pararse a observarlos, solo volteaba a verlos de reojo; y mientras hacia aquello, un niñito tropezo con sus piernas, hermione mantuvo su mirada firme en el cabello de aquel chiquillo que habia tropezado con el. era tan rojo como el de Ronald. el niño no podia tener mas de 1 año, se notaba que apenas empezaba a caminar. Entonces hermione, que se habia perdido en aquel bello color de cabello, fue interrumpida por un hombre  
  
-Lo siento, me distraje y se me fue de las manos- el hombre se agacho para cargar al niño, y despues de unos segundos se enderezo, dejando a Hermione impresionada. Parecia como si fuera el exacto futuro de Ron: alto, con un cabello rojo tan hermoso, que Hermione se moria de ganas por acariciarlo, con unos bellos ojos azul cielo, tan profundos como los de Ron. Movio un poco su cabeza y noto que enseguida de el, se encontraba un chica con un cabella espeso y aun cuando estuviera un poco enrredado, se notaba que con un poco de arreglo podria lucir hermoso.  
  
-No hay problema- contesto Hermione, despues de su reviscion. y salio corriendo... pero pudo escuchar lo que el pelirrojo le decia a la que Hermione suponia que era su pareja.  
  
-Muggles!  
  
****  
  
-eso paso...  
  
-Y Vikcy? que pasara con su.. relacion?- no estaba muy seguro de decir esta ultima palabra  
  
-Ron! te eh dicho mas de mil veces que Viktor y Yo no somos Nada! Yo no lo quiero... tal vez como amigo, pero solo como amigo!  
  
-Esta bien.. esta bien- Ron se acerco a ella, lentamente y le pregunto al oido - Y entonces... a quien quieres?  
  
Hermione se puso roja por sentir la respiracion de Ron en su oido, y las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. recuper su seguridad para poder hablar.  
  
-A nadie!- contesto su pregunta con una sonrisa picara en su cara. Ron torno su cara de feliz a decepcion total, entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron habia tomado enserio aquello -Era solo una broma- agrego, y segundos despues Ron la tumbo en la cama y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas- No Rooon! para! yaaaa! Rooon!- Ron la obedecio, pero no para dejarla en paz , si no para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, hasta dejarla sin aire.  
  
-Ronnie, me estas ahogando  
  
-Oh! lo siento- le dijo soltandola un poco, acaricio su bello,pero enmarañado cabello y beso sy frente, con tanta ternura que Hermione pudo averse vuelto loca al solo sentir sus labios en su piel.  
  
-te amo- susurro el pelirrojo, pero Hermione no pudo entender lo que habia dicho  
  
-Que?  
  
-Te amo- Ron dijo aquello con tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, que Hermione no pudo resisitir el besarlo, solo por un momento, para despues dejar sus labios libres para pronunciar lo siguiente- te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre...Hermione... Tu quieres...?  
  
Peor el chico pelirrojo no pudo terminar lo que hiba a preguntar, pues Hermione, lo ahorco con sus brazos alredeor de su cuello.  
  
-Si, si quiero Ron!  
  
-Bien, jamas pense que estuvieras tan segura de ir a cenar- dijo Ron. Hermione se vio exactamente igual que el Ron de hace un rato, y casi lloraba de la decepcion- tambien era una broma!!!!  
  
-Ronaaald!- Hermione recivio un abrazo de su ahora novio. y tomados de la mano bajaron hasta la cocina! donde se hizo un alboroto al saber la nueva noticia.   
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	8. El Puffskein Blittering

***capitulo 8***  
  
Hacia ya una semana que Harry y Hermione habia llegado a la madriguera, Ron era realmente muy feliz, estaba totalmente recuperado de su depresion de dias anteriores, y lo mejor de todo era novio de Hermione.  
  
Desperto aquel dia, el ultimo librem pues al dia siguiente tendria que comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio de magia, sin arreglarse ni nada fue al cuarto de Ginny en busca de su novia, pero ahi solo estaba Ginny algo adormilada.  
bajo a la cocina, donde al mismo instante en que entro en ella, un fuego rojo y mas grande que el aparecio en la chimena. de el salieron su novia y su hermano Charlie, muy felices de la vida.   
  
Hermione noto la presencia de Ron, y su cara se ilumino aun mas.  
  
-Ronnie! mira lo que Charlie me compro en Hogsmade... Es un Puffskein(N/A: este animal fantastico, no es de mi invencion si no de J:K rowgling, lo saque del libro: animales fantasticos y donde encontrarlos, publicacion especial para al ayuda de una organizacion de la cual no recuerdo el normbre, pero es real!) Charlie pasaba uno de sus brazos por detras de los hombros de hermione, lo cual enojo un poco a Ron- No es Hermoso Ron??  
  
-Aque fuiste a Hogsmade?-pregunto Ron muy secamente viendo a su hermanos mayor como si fuera un enemigo a vencer  
  
-Aver la casa que mi padre compro, es gigantesca... jamas me la imagine asi.. ademas fui a visitar a...- Pero el animalito peludito y redondo que hermione llevaba en manos la distrajo- Mira charlie! quiere jugar conmigo!- Todos los weasley hiban llegando poco a poco a la cocina hasta llenarla, se acercaba y veian al pequeño puffskein de Hermione facinados. Ron se llenaba de furia cada vez que oir a hermione decir: - me lo regalo Charlie, no es lindo?- llego el momento en que no awanto, tomo al animalito entre sus manos, se lo dio a Ginny y jalo a Hermione fuera de la cocina hasta el primer cuarto que era el de Ginny.  
  
-Que pasa Ron?  
  
-QUE PASA? QUE PASA? POR QUE FUISTE A HOGSMADE CON CHARLIE Y NO CONMIGO?- grito Ron, tan rojo como una cereza, y sus gritos se pudieron oir en toda la casa.  
  
-RON! ESTABAS DORMIDO! EL ERA EL UNICO DISPONIBLE PARA ACOMPAÑARME  
  
-PERO PUDISTE DESPERTARME! A MENOS KE NO QUISIERAS QUE FUERA YO QUIEN TE ACOMPAÑARA  
  
-NO SEAS TONTO! ES TU HERMANO  
  
-Y? ESO NO QUITA QUE LE LLEGUES A GUSTAR O PEOR QUE TE GUSTE A TI  
  
-PORFAVOR RONALD! ES 11 AÑOS MAYOR QUE YO  
  
-... NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO TE GUSTABA SIRUS Y ERA 20 AÑOS MAYOR QUE TU!  
  
-CLARO QUE NOOOO! ESTAS ENFERMO!- grito por ultimo hermione, antes de salir del cuarto de ginny, del cual Ron azoto la puerta al momento de que Hermione puso su ultimo pie, fuera.  
  
Hermione bajo a la cocina, con la cara roja del enojo. ahi ya estaba toda la familia Weasley que habia logrado escuchar cada palabra de la pelea entre Ron y Hermione. la chica al notar todas las miradas presentes sobre ella, se sonrojo aun mas y salio por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio.  
  
Harry y Ginny dejaron su desayuno, para dirigirse cada quien con uno de los 2.   
  
Harry que subio las escaleras en busca de Ron, lo encontro en el cuarto de Ginny peor de rojo que Hermione, tuvo miedo de entrar y hablarle, pero tenia que hacerlo, asi es que se sento sobre la cama para tratar de calmarlo.  
Pero no se sentia con el valor suficiente para decir aunque fuera una sola palabra, y mucho menos despues de que golpio el espejo de Ginny hasta hacerlo añicos, dejando su mano llena de sangre y pedazos de vidrio incrustados en la piel.  
Unos minutos despues de deshacerse del espejo, charlie subio al cuarto tambien. el se sentia culpable de la pelea entre su hermano favorito y su novia, por lo que decidio hablarle. Harry seguia ahi sentado sin dirigirle una palabra.  
  
-Ron? Podemos hablar?- le pregunto lo mas serio y delicadamente posible que pudo. Ron lo vio con odio.  
  
-De que quieres hablar?- le pregutno Ron a Charlie secamente. harry salio del cuarto para dejarlos solos.  
  
-De lo que acaba de pasar... - dijo Charlie, que al ver la mano de Ron se alarmo un poco- Ron estas sangrando!!!, deverias de ir con mama para que te cure eso... por que si....-  
  
-ESTOY BIEN!, AHORA!!!... de ke quieres hablar?  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-QUE HAY CON ELLA?- se noto que su furia crecio al oir su nombre  
  
- Nada malo, solo que.. bueno... Soy tu Hermano... y Hermione te quiere demasiado, jamas se atreveria siquiera a verme de otra manera que no sea como tu hermano mayor.  
  
-A que viene eso?  
  
-ROn! todos en la casa oimos lo que le dijiste a Hermione!.... como puedes pensar eso? ella no hizo nada malo... me ofreci a acompañarla, no queria que fuera sola.... Bueno es tu novia, soy tu hermano... crees que hize mal en acompañarla? creo que la que menos culpa tiene aqui fue ella!.. y tu la acusaste de algo que no hizo  
  
-BIEN! BIEN! BIEN!... ESTAS DE SU LADO!!!?¿? SI HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE YO LA ACOMPAÑARA ME HUBIERA DESPERTADO!!! NO?- Ron agudizo su voz, para imitar la de Hermione- "CHARLIE ERA EL UNICO DESPIERTO RONALD"PORFAVOOOR!  
  
-Ron! escucha... yo no queria decirtelo, queria que ella lo hiciera... pero eres un testarudo... Y...  
  
-QUE ME VAS A DECIR KE SE QUIERE CASAR CONTIGO?  
  
-RONALD! DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO NIÑO!!!  
  
-VEEZ! HASTA HABLAS COMO ELLA... ESTUVO BIEN SU PASEO EN HOGSMADE CHARLIE?¡  
  
entonces cuando Ron termino de hacer su pregunta, el puño de Charlie alcanzo su cara tirandolo al suelo.  
  
-Lo siento... de vez en cuando necesitas uno- le dijo sobandose el puño. Ron no podia creer que uno de sus hermanos lo hubiera golpeado de aquella manera, asi es que en lugar de contestarle como lo hubiera hecho usualmente si alguien lo golpeaba (golpiandolo de vuelta obviamente), se quedo paralizado en el suelo sin moverse.- eres desesperante... creo que no es el momento... adios- Charlie bajo de nuevo a la cocina, dejando solo a Ron.  
  
******  
Ginny salio al patio trasero de su casa, en busca de hermione. tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada contra un arbol, con su cabeza sobre las rodillas.  
  
Ginny se sento a su lado y la abrazo, Hermione levanto su cabeza para ver a Ginny, a la cual le sonrio, pero aun cuando sonriera su cara se llenaba de lagrimas. Ginny no sabia que decirle, nada se le venia a la mente, y ver asi a su unica verdadera amiga, le destrozaba el corazon.  
  
-Gin? soy una tonta, devi de decirle a Ron que hiria a Hogsmade... ahora por mi maldita culpa esta enojado conmigo- chillo Hermione a su amiga, la cual al oir aquello se sintio enojada con su propio hermano.  
  
-Hermione, no digas eso! Tu no tuviste la culpa... Ron nisiquiera penso en lo que decia... el esta enojado por que quiere! como puedes pensar que es TU culpa?  
  
-Tienes razon, Ginny- contesto Hermione mientras se secaba la cara con su tunica- Vamos ginny, tengo demasiada hambre, crees que haya un poco de desayuno aun?- hermione rio de lo que ella misma habia dicho, y Ginny tambien.  
  
Entaron a la casa de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo Charlie entro en ella pero por la puerta del otro extremo. Charlie noto los ojos rojos de Hermione y no pudo retenerse de preguntar: -Estas bien Hermione?-  
  
-Si, gracias por preguntar Charlie!- hermione tomo un lugar en la mesa en al cual solo estaba la sra Weasley Ginny y Ella. El puffskein de Hermione salto a sus piernas, como un niño fuera con su mama - Hola... creo que necesitas un nombre.. como el pondre?  
  
-Que tal Blittering, linda?- dijo la sra weasley con una sonrisa confortavle para Hermione en su cara.  
  
-Blittering mama? eso no es un nombre..  
  
-Virginia, asi se llamaba mi primera mascota y casualmente fue un puffskein  
  
-Me parece un nombre adorable, Sra Weasley...- hermione bajo su mirada a la pequeña bolita- Que dices? te gusta Blittering?  
  
el pequeño puffskein reboto de alegria, hasta caerse de las piernas de Hermione y asotar en el suelo, olvidando el golpe, volvio a las piernas de su dueña.  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	9. Labios suaves

Capitulo9****  
  
Ron no salio del cuarto de Ginny en todo el dia, de hecho solo sacaba la cabeza para gritarle a su mama, para que asi pudiera comer algo.  
  
-Ron? no crees que deverias de salir?... tengo sueño Ron! quiero mi cuarto!- Decia Ginny tras la puerta, pero Ron no contestaba- HERMIONE!! PODRIAS VENIR A ABRIR LA PUERTA?.  
  
entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrio rapidamente, y no por Hermione si no por Ron. -SHHHH! no le hables... ya me voy, ok?  
  
-bien!- Ron estaba dando su primer paso fuera del cuarto de Ginny, cuando una chica de pelo alborotado llegaba por las escaleras a ese mismo lugar.  
  
-Me hablaste Gin? no pude escuchar lo que...- la mirada de Ron la detuvo - que bueno que te veo, Ronald- le dijo con una voz, demasiado fria, pero orgullosa a la vez- mañana me voy a Hogsmade, solo queria que lo supieras... ahora si me permiten, tengo que hacer mi maleta- y con su orgulloso paso entro a la habitacion de Ginny. Ron le dio una mirada de confusion y tristesa a Ginny.  
  
-dile ke no se valla, ginny.. porfavor...- le dijo con la voz tan suave, que apenas ginny pudo entender lo que le habia dicho- Que voy a hacer sin ella aqui? la extrañare demasiado  
  
-Lo siento Ron! pero fue tu culpa el que se valla... si quieres que se quede diselo tu mismo  
  
-Ni lo sueñes!  
  
-Bien, entonces ayudare a Hermione a empacar.- Dijo Ginny, para despues meterse a su cuarto y azotar la puerta frente a Ron... el cual fue a su cuarto.  
  
Ron no durmio en toda, la noche, solo pensaba en Hermione, sabia que eella se iria a su casa algun dia, pero era demasiado pronto para el... despues de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, amanecio... Ron trato de dormir un poco pues tenia que ir a trabajar.  
Desperto a las 8 de la mañana, con la desicion de ir a buscar a Hermione y disculparse para que se quedara ahi, pero para su mala suerte ella ya no estaba en la casa. Y tratando de olvidarse del asunto, desaparecio en el fuego con destino al ministerio de magia.  
  
******  
  
Hermione llego a su casa en hogsmade despues de su primer dia de clases en la AMTHU, realmente habia sido muy emocionante para ella aquel primer dia, habia tantas cosas que ella desconocia, aun siendo la chica ma sinteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
Al estar frente a la chimenea de su grande, propia y hermosa casa, se sintio aliviada, pero solo por unos segundos; pues despues escucho un gran golpe en la cocina. tomo la varita entre sus manos lista para decir el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la mente si habia alguien ahi. Se voltio para caminar en reberza, y entonces choco contra alguien.  
  
-AHHH!- grito, voltiandose de inmediato, para lanzar un hechizo...  
  
-Esperaa!- le grito quien estaba frente a ella - sabia que estabas enojada conmigo, pero jamas pense que quisieras hechizarme granger-  
  
-RONALD WEASLEY! ME ASUSTASTE... NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! QUE HACES AQUI?  
  
Ron bajo su mirada al suelo, algo decepcionado de la bienvenida que Hermione le habia proporcionado.  
  
-Y bien? que haces aqui?  
  
-Lo siento, yo solo queria estar contigo... ya sabes, te fuiste y nisiquiera un beso de despedida obtuve  
  
-Crees que te lo mereces Weasley?- pregunto algo sangrona Hermione - Lo que hiciste ayer, no tiene nombre Ronald... como puedes dudar de mi, y lo peor dudar de tu hermano.. y ademas de todo, dijiste que me gustaba Sirus, que cosa tan ridicula.. no sabias ni que inventar... solo querias un poco de atencion y terminaste hechandolo a perder ..  
  
-PERDOOON! PERDONAME DEVERAS!......... OTRO DIA COMO EL DE AYER SIN TI Y ME MUERO!!!!!... - dijo Ron, con una voz aquebrantada, tenia una mirada que parecia a la de un niño pidiendole algun dulce a su mama.  
  
Hermione le proporciono una mirada severa, se notaba en ella, aun un gran enojo por lo de el dia anterior, y la verdad es que era con mucha razon.  
  
-Me perdonas?- pregunto tomando la cintura de Hermione con una de sus manos, y jalandola hacia el. estaba a milimentros de sus labios, sintiendo su hermoso olor y su respiracion agitarse, cuando una bolita de pelos llego para brincar frente a ellos, y un gato color canela trataba de atraparlo.  
  
-Blitt!- dijo Hermione tomando a la bolita de pelos entre sus manos, y alejando a Crochkshacks(sorry no se como se escribe) del lugar - Oooh! mi pobre Blitteri.. estas bien lindo?- le dijo a la bolita de pelos, olvidando se de Ron por completo y concentrando todo su amor en el Puffskein. Ron comenzo a desesperarse, y a patear el aire como lunatico. -Ronald? que pasa contigo? te estas volviendo demente? deja de hacer eso- Ron la obedecio, pero todavia seguir enojado por la interrupcion  
  
-NO ME DIGAS RONALD!  
  
- y por ke no? asi te llamas..  
  
-Pero... dime Ron, o Ronnie... o...  
  
-cariño... Calmate- dijo hermione, dejando al Puffskein en el sillon, para despues acercarse a Ron, y poder besar sus dulces y apetitosos labios - asi esta mejor no?- Ron no contesto a aquello pues estaba totalmente embobado por el beso que Hermione acababa de darle. Despues Hermione fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones.  
  
-Como estuvo el primer dia de trabajo Ronnie?- pregunto Hermione, con lo que Ron volvio a la tierra  
  
-No lo vas a creer!!!  
  
-Dejame intentarlo..  
  
-Bien.. todo hiba bien en el departamente de Deportes y Juegos magicos, entonces vi a harry entrar al departamento.. como es obvio fui a saludarlo, y me dio una excelente noticia...  
  
- cual es?  
  
- El gurdian del equipo ingles acaba de retirarse, por lo cual necesitan uno nuevo, y siendo harry el capitan.. adivina a quien escogio como nuevo guardian del equipo?- Hermione salto de su asiento, con una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara llena de emocion.  
  
-Tu?????????? Ron, eso es magnifico- la chica del cabello alborotado fue hasta donde estaba su novio, para abrazarlo -Eso es excelente deverdad Ronnie... hay algo que quisiera el nuevo guardian del equipo britanico que hiciera por el?- le pregunto Hermione coquetamente a su novio.  
  
-Que tal un beso y un masaje? me duelen un poco los hombros sabes?  
  
-Bien... ahora lo se... Ven aqui- le dijo sentandose en el mismo sillon del cual se habia levantado hace unos minutos. dejo que Ron se sentara entre sus piernas, para comenzar con un placentero Masaje a sus hombros - esta bien asi?  
  
-Per... fecto- hunido en el placer de las manos de Hermione masajeando sus hombros- Y mi beso? para cuando?  
  
-Cuando termine el masaje..  
  
-ya termino- dijo Ron dandose la vuelta para quedar frente a Hermione, para poder besarla, p`rimero tierna y romanticamente y despues rapida y desesperadamente. Cuando termino de gastar la boca de Hermione, los labios de Ron bajaron hasta su cuello.  
  
"Oh, cielos... ke esta haciendo?... eso se siente muy bien" pensaba Hermione, mientras Ron recorria toda la piel de su cuello. Ron llevo su boca hasta el principio de la blusa de Hermione, y comenzo a desabotonarla, lo cual hizo que Hermione diera un salto y alejara a Ron de ella, empujandolo hacia atras... Ron cayo al suelo...  
  
-Auh! Que te pasa?- pregunto Ron a Hermione, con una cara de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza -Casi me matas...- Hermione no hizo caso a los quejidos de Ron, y se abotono la blusa rapidamente.  
  
-Sabes algo? es tarde... tengo clases mañana, y tu... tienes que trabajar  
  
-Me puedo quedar aqui.. ademas no es tan tarde son solo las...- Ron miro el reloj muggle que Hermione le habia regalado, y abrio los ojos como plato -Son las 12 a.m.... entonces me puedo quedar aqui?  
  
-Por supuesto que No Ron! staria mal! en una casa con una mujer a solas... absolutamente no..  
  
-Vamos Hermione! no crees que es peligroso que Tu Ronnie, ande por ahi con los polvos Flu, a mediados de la noche?- le dijo Ron a Hermione con cara de Perrito regañado.  
  
-NO!, los polvos Flu, estan en ese cofre... tomalo y vete- Ron con cara de quejido fue hasta el cofre, tomo un poco de polvo y lo hecho al fuego... estaba a punto de entrar en el, cuando se devolvio corriendo para darle un tierno beso a Hermione y volver corrie al fuego para desaparecer unos segundos despues por medio de el.  
  
Hermione se dejo caer sobre el sillon con una mirada soñadora, y regalando a la nada miles de suspiros, cuando seguramente su cabeza solo pensaba en Ron, y en lo bien que se sentia los suavez labios de Ron sobre su piel.   
  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Vida es Bella Todo es Cuestion de perspectiva  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


End file.
